


Give Me Shelter

by LeTempest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Sexual Confusion, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gave her an apprising look as she gathered her books.<br/>“There are ways of getting Scott’s attention that are much more fun than prying his eyeballs from his cold dead body. Try to get Isaac's attention too." <br/>With a hair flip and pout, Lydia stalked off. <br/>“Wait, Isaac? Why Isaac?” Allison hissed in her wake. But Lydia only tossed her a cryptic smile in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for brood-of-froods from my tumblr(sitdowngreenburg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: issac/allison/scott - 'there are ways of getting scotts attention that are much more fun than prying his eyeballs from his cold dead body. Try to get Issac's attention too." with a hair flip and pout, Lydia stalked off. 'Wait, isaac? why issac?'

Allison loved Scott. She knew that. Months away from him had proved it to her without a shred of doubt.

But sometimes…sometimes she just wanted to kill him.

Scott was smart, Scott was kind, Scott was responsible. They were just a few of the reasons she loved him as much as she did. But recently she’s had to add distracted to his list of qualities.

            Like now, for example. She’d been trying to catch his eye for ten minutes, even getting desperate enough to whisper under her breath( and risk the whole library thinking she was talking to herself again), hoping his wolf senses would pick it up. But he was still staring distractedly at his chem book. Even though he hadn’t turned a page in half an hour.

            Allison scowled. Lydia quirked a brow in question.

            “Sometimes I feel like I have to rip his eyeballs out and keep them in my pocket if I want to get his eyes on me,” she grumbled, tapping her pen viciously on her algebra notes.

            Lydia gave her an apprising look as she gathered her books.

“There are ways of getting Scott’s attention that are much more fun than prying his eyeballs from his cold dead body. Try to get Isaac's attention too."

With a hair flip and pout, Lydia stalked off.

“Wait, Isaac? Why Isaac?” Allison hissed in her wake. But Lydia only tossed her a cryptic smile in response.

~*~

The thought followed Allison all the way home that night. And to archery practice, and to the gas station, and to her study season for anatomy.

Why Isaac?

Not that Isaac wasn’t good looking or anything. Big eyes, doey lashes, cheek bones that could cut glass. She definitely saw the appeal.

But there was just so much bad blood between them. More than once he’d shown he was willing to kill, and often times it had been her friends caught in the crossfire. And to be fair, she’d not exactly kept a no killing policy in the past either. Only a few months ago, they’d been willing to murder one another. Had tried to do so. True, they had both believed they were doing the right thing, but that didn’t wipe up the blood and it didn’t heal the scars. Regardless of where the Argents and the Wolves stood now, Isaac was still Derek’s beta and Derek had still murdered her mother, whatever the reason.

Still, since she’d come back, things had been different. Scott had been honest with her when they’d gotten back together, honest about the fact that he and Isaac had been more than friends for a time. Scott had been hurting and Isaac had offered the comfort he could. Some part of Allison couldn’t help but be grateful to the beta for that, for taking care of Scott when she couldn’t, when she didn’t have it in her to take care of herself and someone else.

Whatever happened between them in her absence, in the insanity that she’d returned to, Isaac had become a fairly constant presence, regardless of how either of them felt about it. They were wary of each other, but they tried their best at cool civility because, at the end of the day, their common denominator was Scott. And they both loved him enough, it seemed, to try to get along.

Somewhere along the way though, Allison found that she was actually getting to know Isaac. Not the Isaac she remembered standing outside the house, ready to huff and puff and blow the door down. Not the Isaac Chem class, ready to poison her best friend. Not the cold, arrogant, hateful youth with a sharp claws and smile like razorblades in candy. He could still be distant, still be sharp, but not in the same way. He was guarded, yes, but he was also protective. He was inquisitive and curious. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for the people he cared about, however few they may have been.

            Still, it took more than one common thread to make them more than…well, they weren’t even friends really. So why Isaac?

~*~

            The alpha’s attacked at night, going for their weak spots.

            Melissa McCall. Sheriff Stilinski. Lydia. Stiles. Dad.

            They made it out alive, but not unscathed.

            It was Isaac that had forced her to sit, to breath. Scott was dealing with his rattled mother. Dad had followed Derek and the other to track the alphas. She snapped at Isaac and he flinched, they way he tended to when people turned that tone on him but he didn’t let her up, just wrapped her bloody forearm in a kitchen towel. She balked, she hadn’t even realized she was bleeding. And it all came down on her and she started to sob. She didn’t want to. She tried to stop. Her dad was a hunter for Christ sakes. He had been more than able to defend himself.

            But so had mom. And it didn’t change the fact that she was dead.

            She didn’t want to cry in front of Isaac. She didn’t want this wolf to see her weak.

            She nearly jumped when his hand came to rest on her shoulder, lightly, waiting to see if he would be shrugged off, waiting for her to tell him if this was alright. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was, so she did nothing. The gesture wasn’t as awkward as it should have been, even when his hand traveled up the curve of her shoulder, slender fingers cupping the back of her neck, too intimate and tender a gesture for near strangers. It wasn’t sexual but at the same time it wasn’t neutral either, the way his thumb rubbed soothing circles against the base of her skull.

            “It’s okay,” he said, just loud enough for her to hear ,”Everyone’s safe Allison. We’re safe because of you. There’s no shame in crying. It doesn’t make you weak.”

            She wasn’t sure why the words calmed her, she wasn’t friends with this boy, but his voice held something in it. Like he knew, like he had been her before, understood the painful ache in her chest, and knew that it had to be let out. So she gave in, leaning forward until her head rested against his abdomen, letting his tall form support her, hide her, letting him give her what she needed.

            And somewhere in the back of her mind Allison understood why it was Isaac Scott had sought comfort in.

~*~

             They were laying in bed, the first time she mentioned it, Scott’s arm wrapped tight loosely around her waist, his soft breath against her cheek.

            “Do you think Isaac’s lonely,” She asked quietly, drawing feather light patterns across Scott’s skin.

            He sighed.

            “Yeah, I do. “

            She nodded.  
            “Thoughts?” she asked. Scott was more intuned with the werewolf politics than she was.

“With Erica….gone, the whole pack took it hard. They’re still mourning her. Boyd is never going to be the same, and Derek says he’s draw back from all of them, but from Isaac the most. Being with Isaac, I guess it just reminds him too much of Erica. I think that’s why he’s been spending so much time with Lydia. Cora and he don’t have a pack bond like the rest do, or not as strong of one, where as Derek has a stronger connection to her than anyone. So that leaves Isaac kind of on his own. After everything he put himself through to get them back.”

She turned the words over in her head. Scott had told her about the alpha’s, the mystery girl, Isaac loosing his memories, and the hell he’d put himself through to get them back. She shuttered, thinking about it. That basement, that freezer, would haunt her for the rest of her life, in a way that had nothing to do with the kanima.

Scott’s arm tightened around her and he pressed a kiss to the bare curve of her shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she answered, settling back against him.

Easy silence lay between them for a while, long enough for Scott’s breath to start to even.

“Do you miss him,” She asked quietly, leaning up on an elbow, tracing Scott’s lips with her fingers.

“Allison, you know I love you…” he started, but she cut him off, pressing the pads of her fingers against his mouth.

“I know,” she shook her head, she should never have asked but “…I just, I see the way you look at him. It’s so much like the way I see you looking at me. And, I don’t know, I just feel like, he does so much to help other people, to care for oter people, that’s it’s not fair he’s alone.”

Scott’s brow’s knit in that soft confused look she loved so much. She smiled in spite of herself.

“Allison, what are you saying?”

She shrugged, trying to find the words.

“I guess…I guess I’m saying I think you can love more than one person at a time. I’m asking if we’re okay with trying to do that?”

“Like, inviting Isaac into our relationship?”

“If you’re okay with that.”

~*~

As it turned out, Scott was okay with it after all. Confused, until they talked more in the morning, but grateful and very very okay. It’s been a constant source of distraction for him, he told her, trying to figure out what his feelings have been doing lately. That was something Allison had begun to understand all too well.

Sometimes she would think too hard about it, start coming up with a million in one ways this could blow up in her face, that it could ruin her relationship with Scott, and with Isaac, all at once.

            So she would force herself to take the advice Isaac had given her that first night, after the fight with the Alpha’s. Sit down. Breath.

            She knew that, if nothing else, the mechanic’s of the relationship were something she’d thought about for a while. The idea of a guy as good looking as Scott with a guy as good looking as Isaac, allowing her to be privy to whatever passed between them, while making herself accessible to both of them as well. But it was more than that. Scott and Isaac both accentuated sides of her she didn’t often get to embrace. Scott let her feel protected, Isaac allowed her to protect. Or at least, she wanted to.

Scott put the reins in her hands, trusting her to steer him. There was power in that too. Now if only she could find the right way to brooch the subject to Isaac.

~*~

            When the opportunity presented itself, Allison found herself desperately wishing it had happened any other way but this way.

            They had tortured him, the alphas. Not with claws and teeth(not like before anyway) but with his mind, his memories. They had alternated between forcing his memories back on him, memories of Erica’s lifeless body, memories of Camden’s funeral, memories of his mother leaving, and then locking him in a walk in freezer, awakening a whole other host of nightmares.

            It had taken hours, to bring him back down, hours of constant coaxing from his alpha, from his pack, to get him to change back into a human again, leaving an empty eyed boy curled in the corner of Derek’s loft, staring into nothing.

            She caught only snatches of the two alpha’s conversation. Derek was worried. Worried for his beta’s wellbeing. He didn’t know how to help Isaac, if Isaac wouldn’t let him in. Allison’s eyes met Scott’s over Derek’s shoulder, he mind already made up.

            She approached the other wolf cautiously, and only when she was crouched in front of him did he look up. Carefully, she let her hand cup the back of his neck, thumb rubbing slow, calming circles along his hair line. Just like he’d done for her when she needed it most. He relaxed into the touch a little, as if he craved it, but he would only allow himself a taste.

            “It’s okay now Isaac,” she told him, “Everyone’s safe. They’re  safe because of you. Let us take care of you now, Scott and I.”

            The confusion in his gaze was outweighed only by utter exhaustion, and he let her pull him to his feet without a word.

~*~

            They mapped his skin with lips and hands, and he leaned into them, longingly. At first, their had been a hint of indignation, when they stepped into Scott’s room, a fearful, distrusting gleam in his eyes that had turned immediately on Allison. As if he didn’t believe her, as if he thought this would end in a cruel joke. She silences his worry with a kiss, gentle as she could manage.

            “You’ve taken care of both of us Isaac, when we needed you. Let us take care of you,” she asked and with a heavy sigh, he had folded into her, the weight of the world finally slipping off his shoulders. Allison and Scott where there at his side, ready to take the weight.

            Scott’s hands knew where to go, and he showed Allison the way. Where to touch, to caress, to nuzzle, and bite, and kiss. The peeled away his ruined shirt, pulling him to bed. Scott pulled him close, tugging Isaac between his raised knees and back against his bare chest, kissing a line down the taller boy’s neck. Allison came to them, sliding into Isaac’s lap as she carded her fingers through his hair, kissing him soundly.

             Their took their turns with him, took their time, peeling away the layers of clothing, then the layer of world weary sadness after that. They took him apart in slow degrees, in all the ways he asked for and some ways he wasn’t even sure he’s known he wanted. And when it was over, at last, he lay trembling between them, him inside Allison, and Scott inside him.

            With little prompting Allison crawled over their bodies, settling into Scott’s lap to finish them boy. Isaac watched them, with a content, peaceful smile. It was enough to push her past the brink and she reached for Isaac, twining their fingers, pulling his hand to replace her own over he clit, while she moved Scott inside her.

            They fell asleep, not long after, three warm bodies twined together, the nightmares chased away, at least for now, in their wake.

~*~

            They find a rhythm, the three of them. Not just in bed, but in life. The first early, uneasy days fade into weeks and they start to treat what they have less as something fragile and more like something that gives them all strength.

            She caught herself stealing small glances at them in the library one day, when Lydia leans close to her ear with a knowing smile and whispers “told you so”.

 


End file.
